It is sometimes necessary for two rotatable components, which are arranged one in the other, to be rotationally mounted separately. One example of this is a novel width-stretching roll for paper machines. In such a width-stretching roll, two rolls, an inner roll core and an outer roll casing, are arranged one in the other and are flexed elastically with respect to one another. The outer roll, that is to say the roll casing, is the actual working roll which rolls on the paper web, and the inner roll, the roll core, is the supporting roll.
Each roll is mounted independently in rolling-element bearings. The center points of the rolling-element bearings are eccentrically adjusted differently between 0 and a maximum spacing. The rolls are thereby flexed elastically to a greater or lesser extent. Such a wide stretching roll has previously been mounted, using two separate standard rolling-element bearings having corresponding conversion parts, in order to allow both the separate mounting of the two rolls and their relative adjustment with respect to one another. The conversion parts have to be specially made for this purpose, the outlay in terms of parts is inevitably high, the supply of lubricant is complicated, and this design requires a relatively large set-up and consequently takes up a large amount of space.